What to do, where to go and when to be
by MissSarahG1
Summary: This is my story of what happens to Claire and Jamie in the events leading up to and after the Battle of Culloden. What will happen to the both of them and what will happen to Claire when she returns to the 20th Century.


**What to do, Where to go and When to be**

This is my story of what happens to Claire and Jamie in the events leading up to and after the Battle of Culloden. What will happen to the both of them and what will happen to Claire when she returns to the 20th Century.

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day thought Claire Fraser as she sat alone in her room at Lallybroch - the seat of her husband's clan. Today was the day that Prince Charles Stuart would ride onto Culloden Field and attempt to take back the land his family once ruled. Reaching into the depths of her memories Claire remembered conversations with Frank about what a bloody battle it was and suddenly, she felt very afraid for her husband as well as the other people she knew who would be fighting, many of whom would never see their families again.

"What ye thinking Sassenach?" asked Jamie as he re-entered the room.

"You"

"I'll be fine"

"What if you're not? I know about this battle, I know what you're about to walk into, it will be bloody and many will die"

"Aye, die fightin' for their beliefs, that's good in my book"

"Be that as it may, I want to help"

"Absolutely not, not in your condition"

"I'm pregnant Jamie, not an invalid, I want to help"

"No, and that's that"

"Are there any abandoned buildings near there?" asked Claire.

"Why?"

"Answer the question you bloody Scottish bastard"

"There's the one near Craig na Dun"

"Then I shall go there with medical supplies and you can send any injured men to me"

"I ..." starts Jamie.

"Don't you dare try to talk me out of this James Fraser, I want to be of use"

"Fine, but you're taking some men to protect ye"

"Deal"

"But, if anything happens, you either come back here to Lallybroch or ..."

"Or what?, go through the stones"

"Well, yes"

"No way, I don't want to leave you"

"I dinna wish for ye to leave either, but I want ya to if it becomes the only option"

"Agreed, but only if it becomes the only option"

"Good, you'd better go and pack your supplies"

"Thank you"

A couple of hours later after Jamie and Claire had shared an emotional goodbye which involved a passionate kiss and while the battle raged Claire was preparing the cottage not far from the standing stones to be a triage centre for the wounded, she was aided in her mission by Ian Murray, there were also two others, who were guarding the cottage from the outside.

"Thank you Ian, for coming here"

"No need to thank me Claire, I'm doing this for Jamie"

"What was he like when he was young?" questioned Claire.

"He was always getting into trouble and his old man was forever giving him a beating, but he was loyal too, he'd do anything for ya, especially for Jenny"

"They were close then"

"Och aye, especially after their mam died"

Before either of them could say anything further, one of the guards, Grant Murray (a cousin of Ian's) came bursting into the cottage.

"First un's are here"

"Thank you" said Claire, "It's Grant isn't it?"

"Aye Ma'am "

"Could either you or your associate please fetch some more wood for the fire?"

"Sure thing"

Grant Murray then left the building and a minute later 2 men entered the cottage, one supporting his bleeding friend who looked as though he had a broken leg as well as a gunshot wound.

"Put him on the bed" ordered Claire, helping the able bodied man to place his injured friend on the bed by the fire.

"Ian, fetch me some Yarrow, and Rosemary, and alcohol, lots of alchohol"

"I'm on it"

"What's your name?"

"Balloch McClain"

"Greetings Mr McClain, I am Claire Fraser and I will be your nurse, now what's the problem?"

"He got shot and then a horse stood on his leg" answered Balloch's friend.

"I'm his brother, Rory"

"Nice to meet you, Ian, where's that Yarrow?"

"Right here" answered Ian as he rushed over with the items Claire had asked for, she then asked him to boil some bandages over the fire while she set to work trying to heal Balloch McClain.

A short while later she had managed to stop his bleeding, retrieve the bullet and set his leg straight.

"Thank ye ma'am" said Balloch when they had moved him away from the fire, ready for next patient, who they had been told would be arriving any moment.

"No need, it's my job"

"Ball, ye gonna be ok?"

"Aye Rory, I'll be fine, you go, get back and win this thing"

"Ok"

"Wait, Mr McClain, did you see my husband before you left the battle?"

"Aye, last I saw of him, he was fighting three dragoons, and winning, excuse me, I gotta go now"

"Oh of course"

Rory McClain then left the cottage and a second later the next patient was carried in, with Ian turning to Claire and saying "Here we go again"

**End of Chapter**


End file.
